


Hux's reunion

by eclectica_posts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DJ - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hux needs a hug, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Slow Burn, Taking down kylo, Vaginal Sex, force, seducing Hux, what if DJ had been a woman?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectica_posts/pseuds/eclectica_posts
Summary: In the hangar of the Supremacy General Hux recognises a face from the past and is determined to get revenge.This story takes place during the Last Jedi, reimagining DJ as a woman with something else than money on her mind





	1. Long time, no see

Finn and Rose were nice people. The problem about nice people is that they always get annoyed when they find out you aren’t as nice as they are. The last person who had called me nice hadn’t known me very well, and may have died shortly afterwards. Not entirely my fault. That makes me sound hard, I’m not, I just have very realistic expectations about my own behaviour. 

So, it’s reasonable to say that Finn and Rose were annoyed when I sold them and the Resistance out to the First Order. Very, very surprised, horrified, and hurt in the way that trusting people always get hurt.

“Lying snake” Rose hissed, kneeling beside Finn in one of the Supremacy’s massive storage hangers. Finn shot me a look of intense hatred as I watched the large trolley of containers of credits roll towards me, past an assembled mass of stormtroopers and officers standing in neat rows to witness their execution.

“Lying, very rich, snake” I replied with a smile, my eyes firmly on the nice shiny ship I had managed to acquire at Canto Bight and was about to return to, which weirdly matched the incredibly tall chrome shiny stormtrooper to my right. I couldn’t help but wonder who or what was under all that armour, but rather hoping I wouldn’t be in the position to find out.

“First, we need to check your story” a gloved hand appeared in front of me, hindering my progress as I went to follow the trolley. It belonged to a grey uniformed Lieutenant with the expression of someone who apparently trusted me as far as he could throw me. Very untrusting these First Order types, unlike Finn, who from his expression was working out just why I was being so well paid.

“What story?” he stammered as the truth began to dawn on them both, Rose struggling against her binders. I could have apologised, but I’ve learnt over the years it doesn’t really help. I hadn’t really betrayed them after all, I hadn’t believed in their cause enough to have betrayed it. If things had worked out differently it would have been them paying me off on some Resistance ship somewhere. 

The officer’s hat that had formed part of our short lived disguise itched annoyingly, so I took it off, handing it to a slightly confused looking young officer and undid my dark hair, conscious as always that I wasn’t that hard on the eyes. It wasn’t vanity, it was a necessity of the trade. In my line of work men succeeded by looking scary, women by being able to distract men from the fact that there was pistol pointed at them. I felt a little pang of sadness that I probably wasn’t going to see my clothes again, or any of the other items that I’d had to left at Canto Bight after our rapid departure. In my line of work though I’d got used to leaving things, and people, behind. And all those lovely credits would let me do a lot of shopping. 

“Any update on the informant’s story Officer?” a clipped voice enquired, footsteps echoing through the hangar.

“Yes Sir, this has just come through, we’ve detected a small fleet of cloaked ships leaving the Resistance cruiser, just as the informant alerted us to” the officer replied, sounding nervous.

“So they were telling the truth, wonders will never cease eh Phasma?” laughed the same male voice, as he strode close to where I was standing and talking to the Chrome One. I turned my head, keeping my face out of his line of sight as I tried to work out a route through the assembled legions and to the ship, preferably as far away from the owner of that voice as possible.

Both Finn and Rose shot me looks of horror as they realised what I’d revealed to the First Order to warrant such a payoff, but I had bigger problems, much bigger. 

Bip Bloppity Fuck.

The contract had been for me to get them onto Snoke’s ship, his ‘boudoir’, otherwise known as the Supremacy. Sure, it had been a risk that I might run into familiar faces, but the lure of the challenge, and the money had been too much to resist. There was the matter of ego of course. The Rebel fighters had stared at me in frank disbelief when a woman in a gold evening dress and plunging cleavage suggested she could actually hack her way onto a First Order ship. They’d apparently been looking for a man to do the job. “Don’t let the wrapper fool you” I’d smirked as Finn gave me an appraising gaze that lingered a little long on my legs. I’d got them on board, and into the right section to close down the hyperspeed tracking. It wasn’t my fault we’d got caught by a BB unit with a hunch and good detective skills.

Plus, I had to admit that I had become incredibly bored. Canto Bight was a great town, and a nice place to avoid Bala-Tik and his Guavian Death Gang buddies - the clue as to why I was staying out of their way was in the name. But the conversation was dull and there were only so many patrons you could relieve of their money before the police got suspicious and then threw you in a cell. Which is how I had met Finn and Rose.

Considering my current situation I did have to wonder why I had been quite so keen to abandon the simple pain of boredom. Why the fuck was General Hux here, didn’t he have a perfectly nice ship of his own to go to? The more pressing question was how to get off the ship without him noticing me. While standing two metres away from him. I should have kept the hat, that might have helped. Time to leave I concluded, scanning the officers and stormtroopers that stood in the way of my escape.

A quick smile at Rose who was busy mouthing ‘bitch’ at me, I slowly began to saunter towards the trolley and down the line of identikit white soldiers, my gaze firmly on the ship far ahead of me, willing myself invisible. Surely he’d be too interested in his Resistance prisoners to worry about some nameless and faceless informant they had already decided to pay off.

The mutter of indistinct conversation between the officers to my right caught my ear as I marched away, hoping it didn’t concern me. It was going well, for the first 10 feet. 

“You, stop. Turn around”, Hux’s voice was unmistakable as it echoed through the gigantic hanger. Even the two Resistance fighters stopped struggling to stare at me in silence, like maybe whatever crime I’d committed would save them.

There were two choices; I could run, and die in a blaze of blaster fire. Or I could turn around and talk my way out of this.

Fixing what I hoped looked like an open, innocent and smiling expression on my face I turned and instantly realised that I wasn’t going to be talking myself out of this one in a hurry. Then again maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing; I’d forgotten just how good looking he was, even with his green eyes hard with recognition and anger.

“You” he hissed, his lips curling into a sneer. For Hutt’s sake, he had definitely recognised me, even encased in this shapeless black itchy uniform with silly trousers. 

“Oh, apologies General, Im so sorry, I didn’t recognise you with your clothes on, I do apologize” my tone was warm and flirtatious. The impact on Hux was immediate.

“Captain Phasma, continue the executions. Guards, take her and follow me” his face red with rage as he stalked off through the hanger door to the corridor beyond, as I found my wrists in binders and manhandled by two white stormtroopers to follow behind him, Finn and Rose’s plight forgotten. 

We had only walked a few feet down the black and red hallway when he stopped and commanded the guards to leave us standing in the empty corridor, another of his officers lurking a few metres away keeping any interested parties or passersby away. This was a conversation he obviously wanted to have in private, and I could imagine why.

He pushed me up against the wall, his black blaster pistol thrust under my chin, his body close to mine leaving me nowhere to run. He smelt of hair product and something distinctly masculine and familiar.

“GIve me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now” his tone was menacing as his lips curled into a sneer.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand why you are so angry at me. And it was three years ago” I replied calmly, lifting my head a little to relieve the pressure of the barrel on my throat. 

“You tried to kill me!” his voice was a hard growl, cold. A trite apology came to my lips, but his finger looked a little too eager to pull the trigger for me to anger him.  
“No,” I said, my voice as calm as I could make it, “I killed the person next to you, I didn’t touch you. Well I did, but not then...” I found myself getting distracted and couldn't help a grin which seeing his face I quickly suppressed. 

“He exploded all over me!” 

Which was probably true. I’d made a exit before the exploding bit, it had seemed like the best thing to do as it was going to be rather obvious that I had been a hired assassin contracted to kill the particular Admiral that Hux had ended up covered in. Interestingly, it hadn’t been a bomb I’d planted on him, but a very particular kind of poison, hence the exploding from the inside out part. Looking at Hux’s furious face I didn’t think he’d be mollified if I pointed that out.

We’d meet on some awfully grand planet at a weekend assembly for top ranking First Order officers. I’d managed to convince a more junior officer to invite me as his partner for the weekend, the poor lad was delighted to take me along, determined to impress all his Order colleagues. His weekend had rather taken a turn for the worse when I drugged him and locked him in a cupboard in our room for three days. Just to be clear, he was mostly asleep, and I did check on him. I’m not an animal.

The contract had been put out by a devastated family who had found out what the Admiral had been doing to some of his young recruits, one of whom had been their son. The boy had been destroyed by what had happened to him on the star destroyer during his training, his mother finding his body in the bath during his shore leave. The note he’d left had made it very clear why he’d taken his own life, and why he had been sure that no one would do anything about it through the official channels. 

Like so many powerful men before him, the Admiral’s foibles had been tolerated and hidden by his Order friends and colleagues. He despised Hux, not hiding the fact even though he was his superior officer, because the General had no tolerance for such behaviour in his Order. Called him a jumped up santimous little bastard when drunk, according to one of my new friends I made on the first evening. I had to make new acquaintances of course, unfortunately I had been left quite along by my partner who had been taken unexpectedly ill. In a cupboard.

That’s when I first saw Hux, on that first evening. Lean, his red hair and height marking him out from all others in the room. Younger than all except the most junior of officers he held himself above everyone else in the room, his eyes watchful and cold as he seemed to merely tolerate the conversation of those around him. My plan had merely been to get close enough to the Admiral to deposit the poison and then leave. Hux changed those plans, suddenly I was in no hurry to complete the job. He looked like a challenge. I loved a challenge.


	2. The past

Through extensive research, I’d discovered there’s roughly two sorts of people when it comes to seduction, excluding the weird ones who just say no to everyone. Like Jedis. But, apart from them, there’s two main groups. The first is comprised of people who once they see you and fancy that they have half a chance will come bounding over offering you drinks, dinner, exotic holidays or whatever on their planet may be guaranteed to get you to drop your panties. They are the boring ones, unless they are attractive or you need something from them, then they become less boring.

One glance at General Hux told me he was a paid and signed up member of the second group. He was a different beast. They kept their distance, pacing and wary; A wild animal circling a campfire. Intrigued by the flames but needed to be lured in by a trail of bait. I’d caught his eye that first evening as I smiled and chatted with the other First Order officers and their partners, agreeing it was such a shame that my partner Lieutenant Rergo was too ill to attend but wonderful that the great General had been able to grace us with his presence. Hux was definitely attracted to women, these things are easy to tell. That at least was in my favour, and I suspected that he had expressed an interest in who I was, his shadow, a Captain called Opan had thrown me an appraising look while speaking to Hux. So the game was on. I’d always enjoyed hunting, circling the prey.

My real prey of course was the Admiral, large in personality and body, laughing at his own jokes, unaware of his impending doom as I lurked like the angel of death nearby gently sipping something elegant and understated. But he could wait. By the end of evening I’d laid the groundwork, sensing Hux about to finally walk over and approach me, so I said my goodbyes to my new companions and made sure to swing my hips provocatively as I sauntered out the door, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the opulent ballroom.

As Hux and his officers did whatever First Order officers did in long tedious meetings during the day, I broke into his suite. And found nothing. Nothing personal, nothing that gave me any indication of who he was as a man. It was either deliberate in case preventing someone trying to use information against him, or he was truly a blank slate. Either way, I wanted to break through that mask.

That evening was to be my last, I couldn’t risk delaying my plans forever. The joys of being a hacker is that I could create any identity I chose, but often it was the little things that could let you down, like a chained officer finding his way out of our room when the drugs wore off. He was a sweet lad, so I hadn’t killed him. But statistically each hour brought a slight risk of discovery, I didn’t want to wait around until I regretted that act of mercy.

Always particular with my appearance that evening I’d chosen a silver gown, not low cut or split up to the stars, but the material flowed like liquid mercury over my body as I walked into the room for the evening reception. Hair caught up with clips studded with stolen Corbos emeralds, I could feel all eyes on me, and that was the point. Helping myself to a glass I walked straight onto a small secluded balcony that I’d spied out the night before. It was blissfully empty except for the sounds of the darkened exotic garden below and faint murmurs of chatter and music from the party. I’d swore long ago that I would never join any organisation that would have me as a member, hence the nickname, but one had to give credit to the First Order. They had a lot of resources behind them, those rich old Imperial families, bankrolling the military and those who led it.

“I don’t think we have been formally introduced,” a clipped upper class accent broke through my thoughts, as General Hux joined my side by the stone balcony balustrade, completely startling me. Close up he was captivating, all angular cheekbones and flame coloured hair. But as much as I was impressed that someone had managed to sneak up on me, in my shock I dropped my wine glass, shattering it on the marble floor between us.

The liquid splattered my dress, his black dress boots and a large shard of glass on top of one of my silver shoes. Laughter bubbled up, too aware how ironic it was that I’d spent my time trying to get his attention by being sophisticated and enigmatic only for it to end up like this, and I bent down to pick up the remnants of glass currently balancing on my foot.

“Leave it” he said, with a tone used to being obeyed, as I ignored him.

“Damn” with unusual clumsiness I felt the shard slice through my index finger as I picked it up, the pain sharp as blood welled through the cut. I straightened and held the finger out, like a child with a boo-boo, still laughing a little but mostly in embarrassment.

“Let me” and holding my gaze he gently took my finger and guided it between his full lips, sucking the blood off the tip. The sensation of his warm mouth wrapped around my fingertip undid me in a way that slammed the breath from my body and cause heat to pool between my legs. My soles crunching over the remains of my glass I moved to him, my hand taking his neck and pulling his lips to mine as he released me, all pain forgotten. This wasn’t scripted or rehearsed, it wasn’t the seduction I’d planned; This was simply me wanting him. As our kiss deepened I felt his need in return as he pressed his body into mine, his hands on my back and lower, his fingers cupping my arse. 

He pulled away, his face as flushed as mine felt. For a second I wondered if he was going to apologise, walk away even, but thank the stars he didn’t. He swallowed, his voice hoarse, 

“My suite is above, would you...?,” I nodded, any pretense at playing hard to get floating off into the warm evening air.. 

Hux took my arm and turned to the door where Opan stood, his face trying, and failing to mask his clear surprise.

“If you could make my… our, apologies to the others, I.. I mean we…” he’d run out of words.

“Stay down here Captain” he finished, trying to recover. I sensed that this wasn’t something he did often, no smooth lines to give to the host or an agreed understanding between Opan and him. Then again, it wasn’t something I did often either.

His hand on my arm lit up my skin as he escorted me from the reception past curious partygoers. But there would be no gossip, it hadn’t taken me long to realise how feared he was amongst this group, there were too many ears to overhear and he had too many friends with very specialist skill sets in his employ. If I hadn’t been about to kill the Admiral, his days were probably numbered anyway.

We walked in silence to his rooms, but they were close by, having been given the largest and most convenient to reach suite in the house. As the protocol droid closed the door of his suite behind us, I realised I had no real idea who this man was. We’d only spoken five words if that to each other, and the stories from the First Order officers didn’t paint a picture of a kind man. The thought should have frightened me, instead my excitement only grew. For a brief second I wondered if he was going to change his mind and invite Opan, his shadow, to join us and Hux gave me a strange look as a laugh escaped me. We stood, almost facing off from each other, close enough to touch, but not touching, our breathing ragged as we sized each other up, seeing who would break first. I’d made the first move, I needed him to make the next.  
His voice was hoarse with desire when he finally spoke,   
”I want you,” the words a statement and a question in one, perhaps to himself or me, I couldn’t tell.  
I took his hand, and led him to the bedroom, growing wetter with the thought of what lay ahead and hoping that he didn’t think to ask how I knew my way around.  
Slipping off my shoes, I lay slowly back on the silk covered bed, staring up at him like a challenge.   
“Fuck, you’re beautiful” he growled, his voice echoing the lust I felt surging through my body. I hadn’t been touched like this in a very long time, not by someone who I wanted as much as I wanted him.  
I lay back admiring the view as he slowly undressed, sliding his jacket and shirt off his lean frame. His green eyes darkened with desire and I licked my lips as I saw his trousers straining with his obvious need. He slide onto the bed in front of me, his hands pushing dress up and my legs apart. I heard a moan from his throat as he realised I was completely naked underneath. Dipping his head to my core my back arched with the need to feel him inside me, already aching to be possessed by him. I could feel his tongue enter me, followed by his fingers, slipping deep into my wetness. The sensation of him licking me slowly and flicking my clit slowly with his tongue completely undid me. Any sense of reserve shredded as I whimpered for him to fuck me.  
Lifting his mouth away from me, Hux shook his head in disapproval. So this is what he wanted, I reasoned, struggling with conscious thought. He wants control over me and over my pleasure. Right then, he could have it all, he could have anything he wanted.  
“No talking” and pushed one the fingers that had just been inside me into my mouth to suck, the taste of me pushing me even closer to the edge. Then he lowered his head again - licking, sucking, plunging his long fingers in and out of me, my hands balling the sheets, until I felt my climax ripping out of me with scream that would have woken the dead and possibly frightened the party-goers below.  
He chuckled as he slid up my body to kiss me again, my juices on his lips, his hair messed up from my hands pushing his head down into me without shame. Pulling me up into sitting position,he lifted the dress over my head and flung it into the corner of the room with a growl. Pushing me back, my breasts became his next target, as he took my nipple in his mouth and suckled on it, not breaking eye contact with me until I groaned, pushing my hips into him. He was playing a game, waiting for me to break, beg for him, but I resisted. He turned his attention to my other nipple, but this time using his hand to tease the bud and then using the tips of his fingers to roll it gently. I inwardly cursed him, frightened that if I demanded out loud what I wanted, he’ll stop just to taunt me.  
Rather than crying out for more, I put my hands to good use and reached down and undid his trousers, pushing them off his hips and releasing his cock, hard and hot against me. With a groan he finally gave me what I had needed for so long, his cock sliding home inside me as I wrapped my legs around his arse. My whimpers echoed the room as he drove deeper into me, each thrust grinding my mound against him as my pleasure built again.  
“You belong to me” he growled into my hair and at that moment I did, entirely. His thrusts became harder and more urgent and we came together, his hot seed flooding me. We lay like that, intertwined, the heavy weight of him strangely comforting as we waited for our breathing to slow. I softly kissed his face and neck knowing that this would be our first and last time together. An unfamiliar ache stirred in my chest as we curled around each other, sleepy and sated.  
The next morning I left in the dark, before he awoke, Opan’s expression impenetrable as I found him waiting in the corridor outside the suite.   
“Shall I tell him that you will be at the lunch today?”   
“I don’t think I can stay” I stammered as I walked away, that strange ache returning.  
I did see him at the lunch, he’d been sitting next to the Admiral as I delivered the fatal message. Hux’s eyes had widened with surprise, and perhaps a hint of pleasure when he’d seen me approach their table, but I had dipped my head to the Admiral’s, my fingertip slowly pressing a poisoned pin into his neck as I whispered the message I’d been tasked to pass on,  
“This is for Adam” my smile only faltered a little as I caught Hux’s eyes and I had walked away, out of the room and out of his life. Until now.


	3. Bang

I don't often apologise, but the blaster pistol shoved into my throat was a convincing reason, and I could agree that being covered in someone else’s body parts wasn't very nice. I'd tried it. 

 

“Ok, apologies for the exploding thing. But he wasn't a very nice man, so perhaps he deserved it,” actually he'd been a shit of a man, Admiral or not, and I'd been paid very handsomely for it.

 

“He was an First Order officer and you will be executed for his murder and your other crimes” Hux sneered, so close I could have kissed him had I wanted to, his lips too deliciously full and tempting, but with a small cut below his bottom lip that I hadn’t noticed before. But, as tempted as I was, I tried keep my mind on the conversation at hand, no point over complicating things just yet. 

 

“My other crimes?” I raised a questioning eyebrow,

 

“Kidnap and imprisonment of an officer, theft, stealing an identity...” an impressive list I thought.

 

“Oh good, I thought you were going to include sleeping with you on that list” I said with a laugh, which I almost immediately regretted. At my words I could see Hux's rage pulsing through his body and he backed away, pistol aim dropping to my chest.

 

“Did you get paid extra to seduce me?” the words were spat out, bitter. Was that why he was so furious with me? That I'd taken him for a fool? Had I wanted him because he was at the top of the First Order, was I one of those women who liked the big boss types? Maybe that had played a part; Power can a powerful aphrodisiac, it worked for Bala-Tik even though he was a small rodent like man. I was a simple creature though when it came down to it, I had taken a chance to be fucked by a beautiful man. Not for money, never for money. I'd been many things in my life, but whore had never been one of them.

 

“You don’t seriously believe that do you?”

 

“Don’t presume to know me, or know what I think!”

 

“Hux, you know exactly what I was there to do and that I could have done it the moment I'd arrived, can you seriously see any tactical advantage for me sleeping with you?” I sighed, the look in his eyes confirming that he didn’t believe me. 

 

He needed me to pay, in some way, for his anger and his loss of pride. That’s why I had tried to stay out of his way, that and the threat of execution by the First Order. But if I stayed, there would be a reckoning of some sort. If he had wanted me dead, he’d have killed me already, there was a ready made execution squad and audience only metres away. No, he didn’t want me to die, or at least not quickly and publicly, he wanted to hurt me. But rather than fear, I felt echos of the pleasure he’d drawn from my body three years ago. 

 

Any reply he was going to make got lost as a massive explosion rocked the corridor, smoke billowing in from the hangar entrance behind us. Another set of explosions caused the whole massive ship to rock as if from a huge blow, the floor sliding out from us. I stumbled into him and he caught me, his eyes meeting mine with a question which I met with a look of complete shock and a shake of my head. This was nothing to do with me. Hux’s face registered quickly controlled panic, then decision and resolve. 

 

“Guards, take her back to the Finalizer and throw her in the cells. Opan, with me” he called down the corridor, the white armoured soldiers immediately responding to his orders, leaving me standing there in binders and considering my next steps. My nice shiny spaceship was in the hangar, probably now in bits all over it or floating through space. And all the credits, all those lovely credits….

 

My last sight of Hux was his black coat disappearing into the smoke, leaving me in the company of the faceless stormtroopers.

 

“Lead the way”

 

The Supremacy was in a state of panic, but the sections we were in at least didn’t look like they were going to explode imminently. Only as we flew away was the extent of damage clear as I stood up and gazed out the windows, bookended by the guards who stared with me in silence. It was shocking in its magnitude - the ship had been split almost in half, whatever hitting it taking out five star destroyers in its wake. If the Resistance had done this, I’d underestimated their fire power.

 

“The remaining Resistance cruiser launched into hyperspeed directly into the Supremacy” a stormtrooper guard stated, his modulated voice still managing to convey his shock.

 

I’d never heard of anything like it, a was a huge loss for the First Order, and a suicide move, all to protect the remaining Rebels - Rebels who I had sold out. I wondered if Finn and Rose had made it out alive, but it seemed unlikely. 

 

All those lives lost on both sides, it was unimaginable. Shaking my head I sat back down on the shuttle’s seat, knowing full well what my next thought would be, what it had always been; Nothing like a catastrophe for an opportunity to make yourself useful and make some money. 

 

An hour later I had problems of my own. The issues with cells is that they are very boring, little to do and frankly uncomfortable even when you managed to look helpless enough to get your binders taken off. I suspected that the guards were supposed to stand outside my cell and well, keep guard, and look menacing. The attack on the fleet though meant they wandered off to gossip and debate the current situation with their peers, leaving me alone with no idea what was going on. So I let myself out. It sounds more impressive than it was, hair clips are incredibly handy things, especially the ones I had specially designed and wore constantly for just this kind of event. I even used them to pin back my hair in a bun so I looked more officer like as I explored the Finalizer, stealing a new hat from a table as I ventured into a deserted canteen. 

 

The hair clips, and my necklace were the only constant possessions I’d managed to hold onto over the years. The first were useful, the second the only sentimental thing I had allowed myself to keep. The necklace was a simple pendant, the original chain lost long ago after someone had ripped it from my neck. Two letters - DJ. It had got me my nickname, and even the phrase everyone assumed it stood for as my motto ‘Don’t Join’. No one knew the letters stood for ‘Dara Jedha’, which roughly translated as Jedha my home. Or it would have been if it hadn’t been destroyed by the Empire as my parents fled on one of the last shuttles, before I’d even been conceived. So I was no friend of the Empire, or the First Order that seemed to seek to replace it, but since my parents had been civilian casualties of a Republic raid on a old Imperial city that had aligned itself with the First Order, I wasn’t joining them either. So here I was, neutral, with no interest in either, stuck in the middle of them both.

 

The ship was in a controlled state of panic, everyone walking with purpose with tightly drawn faces. As long as you walk as if you know where you are going, no body tends to ask whether you have a right to be there especially if carry something official looking, like a datapad I’d swiped from a hall console when the owner turned their back. It also helped that I have a good sense of direction so it didn’t take me long to find my way to the upper decks of the ship and onto the bridge, slipping through the security doors after a grey suited technician. 

 

I leant against the back wall unseen as Hux was addressing the crew, his head high, arms clasped behind his back, a vision of a man in control.

 

“I have to inform you that 2 hours ago Supreme Leader Snoke was murdered by a Resistance spy,” he paused, the crew almost rocking from the news. I’d thought Snoke immortal too, to be fair, so how could a Resistance member kill him. I’d met two of them, they didn’t seem that frightening.

 

“Kylo Ren has assumed the position of Supreme Leader of the First Order. As you know a cowardly attack on the Supremacy also took place,” he paused again, the weight of all the bad news driving his voice into silence, leaving the assembled officers and technicians looking at each other in disbelief. “The spy has taken refuge with the rest of the Rebel scum on the mining planet Crait. Preparations are now in place to launch a full scale attack on the base. We will finally wipe these scum off the face of this galaxy once and for all. You know your duty. Dismissed” His tone was angry, but with an edge of exhaustion and bitterness that he had failed to hide. There had been something about the way that he’d said Kylo’s name that aroused my interest, almost spitting the word out. Very interesting and perhaps useful I thought as I walked up the gangway suspended above the workstations of the technicians below.. 

 

“They’ll blow you up today. You blow them up tomorrow, isn’t that what they say? But, mining bases are interesting things. One big way in, lots of little ways out, if you have the time to find them” I volunteered, looking around Hux’s shoulder at the specs of Crait he was analysing on his datapad. He spun around, aghast.

 

“How the fuck?…How did you?,” he spluttered, his face a mask of confusion and disbelief.

 

“Prison is very boring, I got bored so I thought I would let myself out” he was still staring at me, completely ignoring the fact I was trying to be helpful. Opan appeared at his side, his expression almost amused. Always his shadow. I lowered my voice conspiratorially. 

 

“I heard what you said about Snoke, now I don’t mean to tell you your job, but if I was you, I’d be hacking the camera droids he had located around the ship, including his own throne room. He may have recorded his own murder” Hux grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the window, away from the consoles and inquisitive eyes of his crew, Opan following as he tapped his finger to his mouth thoughtfully. All leaders like Snoke were always paranoid about plots against them and threats from inside his own Order, hence the cameras. I knew the guy that had sold them to him.

 

“She has a point” Opan finally stated, looking to Hux who, based on his expression of pain had decided against his will to follow my advice. One quick nod from Hux and Opan took off down the gangway full of purpose calling a technician as he left. 

 

“I should throw you out of an airlock now and be finished with it” Hux rubbed his free hand across his face, tiredness etched in his features, dark shadows carving out his cheekbones. His eyes had a familiar look of resignation I’d seen in many people when they dealt with me - it was a talent I had. But looking deeper I realised this wasn’t the same man I’d met three years ago, there was a weariness and a pain here I hadn’t seen then.

 

“I’m trying to help. But if you don’t want me here, then if you put me somewhere nicer, I promise I’ll stay put” I smiled, Hux glared back, suddenly letting go of my arm as he realised he’d been holding on to me since we started talking. 

 

“Fine, you can go to my quarters. But if you leave, I’ll tell the guards to shoot you on sight. And I don’t need your help” he stated forcefully, ignoring my raised eyebrow. This was a First Order who had lost a leader, a large section of its fleet and was now possibly being run by a failed member of the Jedi order. Hux could do with all the help he could get.

 

“General, you might want to see this,” Opan’s expression was tense as he quickly walked up to Hux with a datapad as I took my leave. So, I’d been right, I felt my skin prickle with the implication.


	4. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets the chance he has been waiting for, making DJ pay.
> 
> Smut.

He was away for hours and the updates from Crait I’d managed to hack into from his data console were sparse and brief. So brief that I knew they had failed. 

I did all the usual things you do in someone else’s property when they are away. I had a shower using way too much of all the soaps and shampoos, tried on his clothes, drank his liquor, frightened his protocol droid and tried to break in to all his secret compartments and cupboards. Just the usual. 

I discovered he had very good taste in drink, very few female visitors (if you hack a droid the right way they will tell you anything you want to know) and, given the number of hidden weapons I found, a very distrustful nature. So, pretty much what I had expected really. Like the hotel room there was nothing personal, only a couple of letters that I didn’t read. I was a noisy bitch, but not that noisy.

Two things had surprised me though. In the bathroom I found bottles and bottles of pills. Pills to make you sleep, pills to keep you awake, pills to keep you calm, and pills to take the pain away. I lay them out on the floor in front of me, the white bottles with black First Order labels like a legion of stormtroopers. What kind of job, what kind of man needed all these to just to survive?

But, I’d also found books. Shelves and shelves of books, history, poetry, even old books of fairy stories from some far off planet, hidden in a compartment along the wall of his study. All in all it was much better than a cell, lounging on his ice blue sofa, wrapped in his dressing gown and reading sipping another glass of golden liquor. It was almost like a holiday, except with the threat of impending death. I may have fallen asleep.

I woke with a start, to find Hux standing over me, blaster pistol aimed at my head. He had that look in his eye that told me whatever he had planned, the payback was now.

Keeping my movements slow and calm and my hands where he could see them, I sat up wrapping myself in the gown, my eyes on his. Ever since he’d seen me in the hangar he’d been waiting for his chance to be with me alone, for this moment, for the revenge he felt he needed. And so had I.

“Get up, into the bedroom” he motioned with the barrel of the blaster as I followed his command.

He sat on the edge of the bed, undoing his jacket with one hand while the pistol was still in the other. I waited at the bedroom door, wondering what he had planned, my senses heightened by adrenaline, but not fear.

“Undress” voice clipped.

I slowly undid the tie of his black silk dressing gown and let it fall open, revealing my nakedness underneath. His tongue licked his lips in an unconscious move as he gazed at me. I shrugged the gown off my shoulders, letting the fabric pool at my feet on the black floor. 

“On your knees” his voice was hoarse, and I could see already from the strain his black trousers that he was growing hard.

I obeyed, my eyes on his.

“Crawl to me” 

If anyone else had tried this, and they had, I would have laughed and told them to fuck themselves. But they weren’t Hux. There was a line I wouldn’t cross, but right now we were light years from it. I wondered how long it would take him to realise he didn’t need to blaster to make me submit to him.

Never losing his gaze, I lowered myself down and I crawled on my hands and knees to him, the polished floor deliciously cool against my naked skin until I reached him sitting, his legs apart on his bed.

“Release me” his voice was shaky as I unbuckled his belt before pulling down his zip, slipping my hand in to pull out his cock, dragging a deep moan from his lips as my fingers wrapped around it.   
I’d forgotten just how long and thick it was, a shining bead of pre-cum already on the tip.   
“You know what to do” the words a moan, as I wrapped my lips around him, leaning forward, bracing my hands against his thighs as I took all of him in my mouth.  
“Fuck” He moaned above me, his hands wrapping themselves in my hair, pistol forgotten. I pulled back a little, but not so much that he was released from the heat of my mouth, just enough to tease him as I sucked on him.   
His hands were still in my hair and he used them to pull me towards him as he thrust his hips, the only sound coming from his mouth a ragged panting.   
I hummed around the cock filling my mouth and gagged a little when he pushed in deeper, hitting the back of my throat, but worth it for the power I felt over him.  
I sucked a little harder, his hands tightening in my hair until it was a little painful, but the ache in my core deadened anything but pleasure. I moaned around him as I realised just how close I was to coming and he hadn’t even touched me.  
He groaned, his body tensing and I knew he was close. I tightened my hands on his thighs and took him deeper..  
“Take it. Swallow it all.” Hux moaned, thrusting deep and pulling me close as he began to buck into my mouth.   
I closed my eyes as he filled my mouth, swallowing deep. I looked up and saw Hux with his head thrown back, face flushed as he finished. I released him and licked my lips as I watched his breathing calm and his glazed eyes return to mine. I was desperate for him now, mad for my own release.  
“Get on the bed. Hands and knees. Face the wall.” His voice was low, almost a growl, and I shivered with want as I crawled onto the bed beside him and compiled as he stood, throwing the pistol onto a chair near the bed, out of my range, but also his.   
I licked my lips with anticipation, staying silent, happy for him to take the control he needed. I could hear the sound of him undressing unseen behind me. I felt the bed dip as he knelt, one hand slowly stroking its way down my back, his touch soft, intimate. Then he put his hands on each of my thighs and slowly pushed my legs apart, making room for himself between them.   
I was panting for him now, imagining the picture I must have made for him; Completely exposed and already wet and slick with desire. Without warning I felt his mouth on me, sucking and licking at my core as I cried out in pleasure and surprise. This didn’t feel like revenge, this felt like making me his.   
He pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of him. My arms buckled and my head hit the bed, too weak with need to hold myself up any longer. I heard a growl, Hux obviously pleased with the change in angle. I bit my lip until I tasted metallic blood when his warm tongue filled me again. Stroking my inner walls and pushing in and out. I desperately tried to push my hips back against his face, seeking more, but his tightened grip stopped me and I just gave in to the feeling.  
The sounds that came from between my legs drove my pleasure even higher as he fucked me with his tongue. Teasing my clit, sucking and biting before starting the torture all over again. I was so close to reaching the peak I started whimpering, my head on the side so I could breathe and cry out for him. And then he stopped, leaving me there, on the brink.  
“Beg for me” he pushed a single finger inside me and I couldn’t stop myself from rutting against him.  
“Beg for me to fuck you” another finger joined the first one and any ounce of control I ever had disappeared..  
“Please, Hux, fuck me” I moaned, pushing my arse against him as his body moved right up behind me. I could feel him hard against my wetness, his hands gripped my hips hard enough to leave marks of ownership on me the next day.  
I gasped as he unceremoniously thrust himself inside of me, filling me up finally, making me feel wonderfully stretched. Hux groaned as he began slowly thrusting inside of me, as we both savoured the sensations engulfing us.   
I moaned, losing all control as I thrusted myself against him, gasping as he went even deeper, his thrusts suddenly harder as one hand moved off my hip and between my legs rubbing my clit until my body spasmed around him, clenching him and pulling him deeper. I screamed his name, uncaring who heard me.  
“I knew I could make you my whore” he hissed, his own release close, until I slide out from under him, down flat on the bed and then rolled to the side as the sudden move made him fall onto the bed with a yelp.  
I lent over to the edge of the mattress and pulled out a lethal looking monomolecular blade I’d found earlier that day. Our breathing ragged he watched me as I pointed the thin blade at him, his flushed face suddenly wary at having the tables turned.  
“On your back” I said with no hint of a smile. He obeyed, slowly moving into the middle of the bed, his cock still hard and wet from my juices. Holding the blade with one hand I straddled him, my core wet and hot on his stomach, my hair brushing against his chest as I lent into his face.  
“I told you, I’m nobody’s whore” I growled as I took tip of the blade and scored a thin line on his chest, marking him as mine and then tossed the blade across the room. Bending lower I licked the red dots of blood from his skin as he moaned in pleasure, his hands gripping my hips, trying to push me lower and onto him.  
“Say sorry” I whispered as I reached back and wrapped my fingers around him, positioning him at my entrance, relishing the sight of Hux so unravelled by me, hair sweaty and messed up, face glowing with need for me.  
“Never” he voice hoarse, his refusal unconvincing. I teased him, his tip just inside me until he groaned.  
“Sorry, please, just please fuck me” he cried as I impaled myself on him again and again, teasing him until I heard a long, guttural moan as he filled me up with liquid heat. I moaned again, falling onto his chest, shuddering as another orgasm overtook me as he continued to pump into me until he had nothing left to give.   
Whatever payback he had needed, whatever he had felt he needed to prove to himself, it had abated, and in its wake was peace, for now at least. I lay with my head on his shoulder as he dimmed the lights, tangled in his black sheets, more relaxed than I had felt in months. Listening to the beat of his heart I felt myself drifting off, sleep overcoming me.  
“I didn’t know” he whispered, the words getting lost in my hair. “I didn’t know about the Admiral, what he was doing. if I had…”   
I looked up at him, his features indistinct in the darkness as I kissed his chest.   
“It will never be allowed to happen again, not in my Order” I snuggled back into him, wondering if this meant my execution was indefinitely delayed, but also remembering the faces of Adam’s parents when I’d met them, all those years ago. The loss and pain on their faces, the incomprehension that their son had gone. I used to think I couldn’t imagine loving anyone that much.  
“We traced them you know, the family who had contracted you to make the hit,” my calm changing to worry about what he was going to say next, what price they had been made to pay.  
“They had gone to the unknown regions somewhere, we didn’t follow, no point. But the one thing we couldn’t find was you, we couldn’t trace you through transactions, nothing… because they didn’t pay you, did they?” his arm stroked down mine, as I curled into him, avoiding the question.  
”They didn’t have any money, never had...” his voice trailing off as sleep overtook him. I stayed silent, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as I too drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go!


	5. The bargain

At first I wasn’t sure if the buzzing was in my dream or from reality. I dragged my eyes open, at first disorientated as to where I was until I realised I was lying in Hux’s bed, his arm draped over me as he snored gently. He looked so much younger asleep with hair falling softly over his forehead, features relaxed without his trademark sneer.  
Fuck, the buzzing continued. Hux must have either deactivated or banished the protocol droid who would normally deal with this crap I thought, dragging on Hux’s dressing gown which I had found on the floor where I’d discarded it the night before. A smile played on my lips as flashbacks from the evening replayed in my head, my aching limbs and the stickiness between my thighs compounding my feeling of wantonness. Stepping over clothes and weapons, I wandered slowly to the main door muttering darkly to myself and pressed the door console.  
I came face to face with a man I didn’t know, wild eyed, broad and tall clothed in black. A livid scar traced down one cheek, half obscured by dark hair. He recoiled at the sight of me, his face a mix of surprise and barely controlled anger.  
“Where’s Hux?” he asked, his voice softer than I would have expected, but his gaze intense.  
“In bed, asleep,” and I think it was only then that he took in my appearance, Hux’s gown, my hair with its curls loose and wild from bed. Other emotions scudded across his features then, confusion and even a bright spark of jealousy, quickly controlled. I braced myself for him to push past, or at least ask what the hell I was doing here, but instead I felt something I hadn’t felt for a long time, a heaviness in the air and a dull ache that thudded into me; Hard to describe but unmistakable. His eyes burned, his expression inscrutable, and then he just turned and left. I released a breath I hadn’t realised that I had been holding, a memory of my father standing over me stroking my hair as a child suddenly returning, his words soft, I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.  
I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.  
Repeating the phrase under my breath like a mantra I turned away to close the door,  
“May I come in?” It was Opan, standing in the corridor, perhaps having witnessed the entire exchange. Nodding, I let him pass, and the protocol droid bustled in after him, looking as annoyed as a droid could at being excluded from its home and duties.  
“Drink?” I asked heading to the small bar Hux had in the corner of the main reception room, waving away the droid’s attempts to help.  
“We’ve got that awful tea Hux seems to drink, or something stronger?” Opan shook his head but I grabbed a bottle of the amber liquor I’d made friends with the night before and poured myself a large glass. I thought I was probably going to need it.  
“Hux is still asleep I think, although I could wake him I suppose...oh, but you didn’t come for him did you?” the credits finally dropping as he looked back at me with that blank expression he specialised in, hiding his true thoughts.  
“You came to see if there was a body to clear away” to his credit, he managed to look slightly apologetic as he nodded, picking up and thumbing through a book I had discarded the night before.  
“It seems that you and Hux managed to… iron out your differences,” and I couldn’t help but wonder how much Hux had told him about his plans for last night.  
I sat, making myself comfortable, sipping my drink patiently as I waited to hear what Opan had really come to say.  
“That phrase you were saying, about the Force, was that something from Jedha? Your home planet?” He asked, my expression probably giving away my shock that I hadn’t been quite as untraceable as I had thought. He had done a lot of digging on me, and that made me wary.  
“But how many people know you are force sensitive?”  
I took another sip of the liquor to give me time before I even tried to answer that one, hoping its enveloping warmth would help bring the words. Denying the truth was an option, but a pointless one, Opan had obviously done his homework on me. And I currently hated him for it.  
“Very few, even fewer still living” I made no attempt to hide the threat in my tone, as I played with my hair, trying very carefully to explain exactly what I was, who I was.  
“But I’m not… it’s not” I stumbled over finding the words to describe something I’d never explained before. My parents had sworn me to secrecy, having seen what the Empire did to those who were seen as a threat, no matter how minor.  
“In my line of work it’s helpful to be ...persuasive. If I need to, if there is no other choice then on occasion I can change a half hearted ’no’ into a happy ‘yes’. At best. Not much else, and it doesn’t work for long…and no, I didn’t use it on Hux in case you were wondering”  
“But, what I just felt with that thing out there before, that man, the power he has? I’m like a grain of sand and he’s a fucking desert…” Opan observed me, his face impassive as ever as I began pacing the room, my panic rising. I’d never been close to anyone like that before, the Force coming off him in waves, dark and full of unimaginable violence.  
“Why are you still here?” Opan asked, throwing me by changing the subject.  
“We both know if you have wanted to leave you could have, grain of sand or not” I flashed him a quick look, and found a small smile playing on his lips, pleased with his version of a joke.  
“So you must be staying for a reason. I can give you more reasons to stay if you need them. Did you see the bruises? He needs someone on his side. By his side” Opan had no shame, trying to appeal to any affection I may have had for the man whose scent still marked my skin. I had seen them of course, the dark blooms of colour on Hux’s pale skin that I had traced with my fingers as we lay sleepy and sated in the night. But, it was just sex, whatever had happened between us, it was just sex  
“And of course you will be paid” I laughed at that, he had done his research well, clearly understanding my baser motivations.  
“You haven’t actually told me what you want me to do” I had to ask, although I already knew, and dreaded, the answer.  
I heard a sound and turned to find Hux standing by the doorway of the bedroom, half dressed in shirt and trousers with hair still mussed from last night. His expression looked as close to sincere as I’d ever seen him.  
“Help me destroy Kylo Ren”  
I dragged a hand through my hair, an urge to swear dramatically almost overwhelmed me, but it wouldn’t help. The man I had just met had frightened me to the core, an instinctual terror that went beyond logic. I was being asked to make what could biggest decision of my career, no, of my life, with no information about what we faced, just a horrible sinking suspicion that I was about to walk into a suicide mission. Even if we had the entire First Order behind us, it didn’t seem like a fair fight.  
Every cell in my body told me to walk out the door, find a ship, leave and never look back. But I couldn’t. The reasons why weren’t important right now, if I had to, I’d tell myself it was the money, but I couldn’t go.  
“ I’ll do it”


End file.
